Recent refrigerators include ones having a dispenser for supplying water or an ice maker for automatically making ice.
The refrigerators having the dispenser or the ice maker may include a water supplying system for supplying water to be used in the dispenser or the ice maker.
The refrigerator having the water supplying system also includes a water filter configured to filter out foreign materials contained in the water supplied from an external water source and then supply the filtered water to the dispenser or the ice maker.
The water filter includes a filter capable of adsorbing foreign materials, such as a carbon block, and the foreign materials filtered out from the water are accumulated in the filter from the use of the filter.
Accordingly, the water filter is detachably installed in the refrigerator to be replaced by a new water filter after a period of use.